A metal-organic framework (MOF) refers to a 3-dimensional hollow porous crystalline material prepared from self-assembly of a metal ion and an organic ligand (linker). Being a hollow 3-dimensional material, it is known to superior gas adsorption characteristics due to large surface area.
However, because it is practically impossible to completely remove a solvent such as dimethylformamide (DMF) bound to the metal ions inside pores, for example, by heat treatment, there has been limitation in remarkably increasing surface area and gas adsorption capacity.
In particular, although the solvent has to be removed completely to achieve high adsorption capacity for carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide bound to the metal ion at room temperature, the existing synthesis method is limited in this aspect.